Vampire's life
by Bellalala
Summary: Edward et Bella se marient. Une surprise les attend. Bella devient un vampire. bon c'est pas un résumé mais venez lire et jugez par vous mêmes. POV alternés entre les membres de la famille Cullen C'est ma 1ère fic! elle sera pas super...mais bon
1. Mariage

**Chapitre 1 : Le mariage.**

**POV Alice.**

Magnifique. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Je ne peux que comprendre comment mon frère est tombé amoureux. Et cette robe lui va à ravir.

Alice ? me demanda-t-elle

Oui, Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Personne ne t'a dit que tu n'étais pas censée faire de l'ombre à la mariée ??

Oh, mais tu sais, personne ne me regardera ce soir…Enfin à part Jasper.

Si tu le dit…répondit-elle l'air pas du tout convaincu.

Si ça peut te rassurer, Edward lui ne regardera personne d'autre !

Ok, ok.

Ce qu'elle peut être bête…comme si mon frère regarderait quelqu'un d'autre !

Au fait, tu aimes ta robe ? demandai-je

Je l'adore ! répondit-elle

Tache de ne pas l'abimer j'aimerais pouvoir conserver un souvenir de mon travail.

De ton…travail ???

Oui, dis-je sur le ton le plus calme possible, Je l'ai faite .

Quoi ?!? Quand ?!?

J'étais au courant de ce mariage depuis qu'Edward y a pensé ! De plus je travaille assez vite, ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin.

C'est trop…Je…Merci ! s'écria-t-elle avant de me sauter au cou.

De rien. J'allais pas te laisser mettre du prêt-à-porter !! Et si tu te dépêche pas Edward va t'attendre…et peut-être en profiter pour regarder 2 ou 3 filles…dis-je pour la taquiner.

Quoi ??? NON ! cria-t-elle

Je plaisante !! Calme-toi ! Dis-je. Jasper, appelai-je t'a fini avec le carrosse ??

Le QUOI ??? S'écria Bella

Rien, rien. Dis-je en plaçant le diadème de Rose sur le voile de Bella.

Nous descendîmes et je vis que Jasper avait fini avec le carrosse que Bella fixait d'un air horrifié. Je la poussai. Ce mariage promettait d'être drôle. Enfin du côté de Bella…Nous arrivâmes à l'église et je glissai à Bella « Ne trébuche pas… » Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. La musique commença et Je précédai Bella comme la bonne demoiselle d'honneur que je suis. Elle failli trébucher mais Charlie, en habitué, la rattrapa avant que des yeux humains ne puissent le voir…Oui, ce mariage serait drôle.

**POV Edward.**

Bella. Elle porte bien son nom. Elle est splendide. En fait, elle est tout le temps splendide…je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter. Je crois que plusieurs personnes seraient d'accord avec ce que je vient de penser.

_Magnifique .Trop pour Cullen. Si elle m'avait choisie…Il va la quitter…Il l'a déjà fait alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de recommencer ??_

Telles étaient les pensées de Mike Newton. Je me concentrai sur Bella et le fait qu'elle m'avait choisi pour ne pas flanquer un coup de poing bien placé a cet abruti. Je la regardai avancer quand je captai d'autres pensées : celles insignifiantes de Jessica Stanley

_Non, mais regardez la…on se demande ce qu'Edward qui est si beau trouve à une fille aussi banale que Bella…Je suis beaucoup plus belle !!_

Clairement, elle crevait de jalousie…Je captai les pensées d'Angela Weber

_Sa robe lui va à ravir. Alice m'a dit qu'elle l'avait faite elle-même ! Le mariage doit être prévu depuis des mois ! Je suis vraiment sûre que Bella est faite pour Edward…Il ne la quittera jamais ! J'aimerais que ça m'arrive à moi aussi…_

Je remerciai intérieurement cette fille pour la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve. Et enfin j'entendis Rosalie

_C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt belle pour une humaine. Je pense que beaucoup de filles voudraient lui ressembler, seulement elle ne s'en rend pas compte ! Je la trouve très belle dans cette robe. Je devrais féliciter Alice…_

Je souris. Depuis que Rose avait compris que Bella deviendrait un Vampire et qu'elle m'aimait presque autant que moi je l'aimais, elle était devenue amie avec Bella. Pas autant qu'Alice, mais assez proche… Bella était maintenant à mon niveau. Le prêtre récita son sermon, puis soudain, il dit :

Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent ?

Je le veux, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan ici présente ?

Je le veux.

Après qu'on ait échangé les alliances, il dit « Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Je me penchai et embrassai Bella. Nous sortîmes de l'église, nous prîmes le carrosse en direction de la maison. Une fois arrivé, Bella et moi ouvrîmes le bal. Subitement, une odeur de loup-garou puant se répandit dans la pièce. Je tournai la tête et vit que ce n'était que Seth. Une fois la danse terminée, j'allai danser avec Esmée, laissant Bella au bras de son père. Je dansai ensuite avec Renée, puis avec mes sœurs. Et cette fois le loup-garou qui pénétra dans la pièce était bien cet abruti de Jacob. Il dansa avec Bella quand celle-ci eut fini avec Emmett. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il attaque Bella une nouvelle fois. Elle lui demanda de la lacher, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Je m'approchai, résolu à lu flanquer un bon coup de poing. Mais quand il me vit, il embrassa Bella en pleine bouche. Cette fois je me dis carrément que, puisque nous étions isolés, je pourrais facilement le tuer sans répandre son sang et sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Bella essaya de le repousser mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Quand il la lacha et qu'elle me vit elle courut vers moi et me dit

S'il te plaît, mets-lui un coup de poing à ma place.

Avec plaisir !! répondis-je.

Oh, si on me demande, je ne l'ai pas trop amoché…je lui ai juste cassé deux ou trois côtes, rien de plus…Enfin, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je voulais lui faire…N'empêche, il est parti sans demander son reste. Bon, je crois bien qu'il est l'heure de partir. Ah, oui, Bella a déjà mit sa robe de voyage. Elle lance le bouquet et c'est…Angela qui l'attrape. Je suis content que ce soit elle et pas Jessica ou une autre fille dans son genre qui l'ait attrapé. Nous partons.J'aide Bella à monter dans la voiture. Puis elle fait des signes de la main a ses parents, se retourne et m'embrasse. « On oublie le petit incident avec Jacob…C'est qu'un abruti.» Le simple fait de l'entendre dire ça me fait sourire. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas triste de ce que j'ai fait à ce cabot.

**POV Esmée.**

Mon fils et ma future fille montent dans la voiture. Ils vont me manquer. Ils vont même manquer à Rose. J'espère qu'ils s'amuseront…En tout cas, pour moi ( Et pour Carlisle aussi je le sais ) Bella est déjà un membre de la famille depuis que j'ai vu combien Edward tient à elle.


	2. Paris

_Alors, le chapitre 1 était comment ?? Trop court ? Juste de la bonne taille ? N'hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews…voici le chapitre 2 la lune de miel à Paris. _

_Gros bisous, Bellalala_

_P .S . : Les parties en italique sont des rêves ou des pensées_

**Chapitre 2 : Paris**

**POV Bella.**

Paris. C'est une ville magique…Je la découvre après les 8 heures de vol qui séparent New York de Paris. Je reste près d'Edward parce que c'est une ville inconnue et mon français est franchement…enfin, bref…disons que je ne sais pas dire grand-chose dans cette langue. Alice serait tellement contente de venir ici avec moi pour m'emmener (enfin, me traîner) dans les boutiques de haute-couture…Elle le fera un jour c'est sûr !

Bon mais pour l'instant je vais juste profiter de ma lune de miel avec Edward, mon…mari (je ne m'y habituerais jamais !!!) Il a réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Un hôtel dont j'ai oublié le nom… (Ben oui, quoi !) Nous sommes dans le taxi qui nous y conduit. Edward sourit. Il a l'air chez lui. Je suppose qu'il est déjà venu. Il me glisse à l'oreille « Je suppose que tu subis le décalage horaire… Comme tous les humains. Tu vas te reposer quand nous arriverons. » Ce à quoi je répondis par une grimace… Non mais vraiment ! En même temps je sais qu'il a raison. On verra ce qu'on fera demain !

Ça y est, on est arrivés. A peine arrivés dans la chambre, je tombe comme une masse sur le lit. Je sens deux mains froides qui me remettent correctement. Je laisse alors le sommeil m'emporter.

_Je suis dans une pièce. Une pièce familière. C'est un endroit qui me donne la chair de poule et me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Mais quels souvenirs ? J'entends des voix. Cinq il me semble. Des voix connues mais que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Des gens que je déteste. Puis je vois quelqu'un par terre. Cette personne se tord de douleur et quelqu'un est penché sur lui. Une voix crie. *Arrêtez !*. Cette voix, je la connais…La voix d'Alice ! Elle est penchée sur la personne qui se tord de douleur. Ce…c'est…Oh mon Dieu ! NON ! Pas lui ! Edward…Une seule personne est capable de lui infliger ça. Jane…Et si Jane est là, Alec ne doit pas être loin…Aro, Caïus et Marcus non plus. Mon cœur manque un battement en reconnaissant les voix des Volturi. Alice est secouée par des sanglots sans larmes. Je crie *NON !!* mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. C'est alors que j'aperçois une silhouette dans l'ombre couchée par terre. C'est…moi ! Je me vide de mon sang. Une trace rouge se trouve sur mon cou. A peu près la où est située la jugulaire. Je meurs… _

Je me réveille en sursaut, ouvrant les paupières d'un seul coup. « Non ! » Edward se précipite sur moi et je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui est vrai, ma vie dépend de lui.

Ça va ? me dit-il

N…NON ! répondis-je

Qu'est-ce que tu as ?? s'inquiéta-t-il

Je t'ai vu…tu as mal…c'est Jane…hoquetai-je (je pleurais maintenant)

Je vais bien ! assura-t-il

C'est vrai ! Edward !! Je mourrais…On m'a mordue…Je…mais ce qui m'a le plus inquiétée c'est qu'Alice était avec toi, et même elle pleurait (enfin tu vois quoi !) elle était vraiment paniquée et Alice ne panique _jamais_ !dis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

T'inquiète tout va bien…me rassura-t-il. Mais je n'étais pas convaincu.

Il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse et je ne résistai pas, sombrai.

**POV Edward.**

Le matin, quand Bella, _ma_ Bella se réveilla, ni elle ni moi ne parlâmes de son rêve. J'évitais le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'elle le mentionne

Tu sais, je sais que je ne suis pas Alice mais…

Non, la coupai-je, ce n'était pas une vision.

… mais je pense qu'on devrait lui demander son avis. Continua-t-elle

Ok, à notre retour.

Ça sembla lui convenir ; elle n'en parla plus.

Je pense qu'on devrait visiter la ville…

Oui, excellente idée. Et tu m'apprendras le français parce que je ne sais dire que « _oui_ », « _non_ », « _merci_ » et « _je suis Américaine _»

D'accord, pouffai-je, il faut dire que je suis plutôt doué

C'est bon…

Elle se révéla une excellente élève, extrêmement attentive et pourtant, c'est moi qui lui faisait cours. Je pense qu'elle est douée en langues. Nous partîmes et je continuai la leçon. Nous fîmes le tour des monuments célèbres (NdlA : J'allais pas vous faire une visite guidée !!) , puis retournâmes à l'hôtel à la fin de la journée. Cette fois elle ne s'endormit pas et nous pûmes profiter de la nuit. On en a largement profité…

**POV Bella.**

Nous sommes de retour après cinq jours. Vous vous direz « seulement !! » et vous avez raison. Mais un évènement plutôt…inattendu nous a fait revenir en catastrophe…je suis…enceinte ! Vous vous direz « ce n'est pas possible ! Un vampire ne peut pas avoir d'enfants !» et vous avez encore raison ! Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait ! Mais le problème est que ce bébé va…me tuer ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine…

Edward était convaincu que je devais…avorter ! Mais tuer un pauvre innocent !! Non, il ne peut pas ! Je mourrais pour ce bébé, s'il le faut !

**POV Alice.**

_Alors là, j'ai du louper un épisode. Depuis quand c'est possible !? Non…c'est une de mes visions…oui mais ça ne peut pas être ça, mes visions se réalisent !! Alors quelqu'un m'envoie des illusions… Certains Vampires peuvent le faire !! Je délire ! Il faut que je demande à Jasper de me calmer… J'y vais…_

Je traverse le hall de l'aéroport et trouve Jasper.

Tu peux me calmer s'il te plaît ??

Oui, dit-il

Il s'exécuta. L'effet fut immédiat. Je vis qu'il était tendu. A cause de l'émotion des autres, je suppose… Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer avec Bella…Elle va mourir ! C'est n'importe quoi !

**POV Edward.**

Dès que je pénétrai dans le hall je fus assailli par des pensées

Alice :: _Ça va pas ?? Non mais tu sais ce que tu fais là ?? On sait pas si elle va survivre, ni ce que sera cette…Chose !_

Jasper ::_ Je suppose qu'Alice et Rose sont très agressives… Je le sens…Mais je dois dire que…qu'elles ont raison… Désolé._

Emmett :: _Je sais pas comment cette fille fait, mais elle attire les ennuis…enfin, puisqu'elle t'a attiré toi… Rose le prend très mal._

Rosalie :: _Bravo Edward… Tu dis que tu l'aimes, à cause de toi elle désire une non-vie Vampirique et maintenant tu la tues ??Je vais la protéger de toi !! Enfin, au moins quand elle sera morte, tu pourras plus rien lui faire !_

Esmée :: _Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution… Elle ne va pas mourir ! Elle t'aime trop, elle comprendra que c'est soit elle, soit le bébé !_

Carlisle :: _La seule solution possible si elle refuse d'abandonner le bébé, c'est que tu…que tu…la mordes…Je sais, c'est difficile, mais elle préférerait que ce soit toi plutôt que moi qui le fasse…_

Je grondais en entendant les pensées de Rose, puis celles de Carlisle. Mais malgré tout, Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Les visions d'Alice à ce sujet étaient très claires, et depuis que j'ai su que Bella était la femme de ma vie, j'ai su qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serais bien obligé de le faire. Oui, même si c'était égoïste, je voulais être avec elle pour toujours. Et, étant humaine, elle finirait par mourir. Soit de la main des Volturi, soit de vieillesse. Ma décision était presque prise, cependant, un élément me faisait toujours douter…


	3. Attaque

**Chapitre 3 :Attaque**

**POV. Bella**

Un bébé. Ben ouais…Je crois qu'Edward est furax, mais alors… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !! Je crois que Carlisle a du penser quelque chose qui n'a pas plu a Edward. Je me demande ce que c'est. Je vais demander à Alice. J'espère que c'est pas trop grave. Enfin, Edward a tendance à s'énerver pour pas grand-chose.

**POV. Alice**

Je pense que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Jasper. Surtout en ce moment. J'étais tellement énervée avec Edward qui refuse de transformer Bella et Bella qui s'inquiète… Je suis collée (littéralement) à Jasper. Oh, Je crois que Bella m'appelle.

Alice ?

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Edward ? C'est encore à cause de ma transformation en vampire ?

Oui…En fait, on pense que la seule façon d'éviter que tu meures… C'est que…Qu'on te transforme. Carlisle lui en a fait part et il a réagi comme un idiot…encore une fois. Soupirai-je.

Je ne vois pas le problème.

Moi non plus, tu sais.

Je ne sais pas quel est le problème d'Edward. Il a la chance de devenir père, et il pourrait garder sa femme et son enfant pour toujours et il trouve le moyen de s'énerver ! Même Bella ne comprend pas. En attendant, elle a un minimum de bon sens. En tout cas, assez pour comprendre que sa transformation était la meilleure chose à faire…Espérons qu'Edward finisse par comprendre !!

**POV. Edward**

Jasper :: _Tu peux te calmer ?? __**S'il te plaît…**_

Carlisle :: _Edward, je sais ce que tu pense, mais franchement reconnais qu'on a pas d'autre solution._

Rosalie ::_ Oh, voici Edward Cullen…Le Grand, Celui qui va tuer sa femme. Pauvre Bella. Elle ne mérite franchement pas ça !_

J'avais –une fois de plus- envie de TUER Rosalie, mais je me retins en entendant le grognement de Jasper. « Désolé » Il hocha faiblement la tête.

Je montai pour aller voir Bella. Elle était là. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit

Edward, tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Faire quoi ?

Te fâcher contre tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Oh, c'est bon, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

Bon ok… Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Rien sauf que tu es fâché avec toute ta famille sans raison et que tu ne veux pas qu'on me transforme en Vampire alors que c'est la seule solution pour que je ne meure pas ! Mais a part ça, TOUT va bien !!!

Calme-toi…

Comment tu peux me dire ça ??? Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi et notre bébé pour toujours ! Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on a ?? Tu sais combien Rose ou Alice donnerait pour être à ma place ? Et toi, tu continues dans ton délire comme si je pourrais survivre en restant humaine ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible ! Et je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se mit à frissonner puis tomba, inerte, dans mes bras. Je mis une demi-seconde à réagir.

Alice, Carlisle !

Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ??

Je…Elle s'est…évanouie.

D'accord, vient, on va la mettre au salon.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposai sur le canapé. J'entendis un craquement. Je touchai sa côte et constatai qu'elle était cassée. Je frémis de dégout.

Sa côte est cassée, Carlisle

Je sais, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Dit-il l'air impuissant

Je sus alors que je serais obligé de la…transformer.

Alice :: _J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé. On ne devrait pas la laisser s'énerver comme ça._

Rose :: _ça y est, tu l'a vraiment tuée ?? Déjà…_

« Ferme-la, Rose » Je lui grognai dessus.

Jasper :: _ça vous tuerait de vous contrôler ? J'en peux plus !_

« Désolé, Jasper » Je lui signifiai que je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, je supportais les pensées de Rosalie.

Edward…

Bella ??

Oui je…je suis où au fait ?

Tu es dans le salon. Tu t'es évanouie.

Ah bon ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Je te parlais non ?

Oui, c'est ça.

Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Enfin, je crois…

**POV. Bella**

Je sentais une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ma côte. J'étouffai un cri. Malheureusement, dans une pièce remplie de Vampire à l'ouïe extra-fine, il était difficile de ne pas être entendue.

Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? s'enquit Edward

Rien…ma côte.

Elle est cassée me dit Carlisle

Ah… Comment je me suis fait ça ?

C'est…le bébé me dit Edward.

Oh ! Je vois.

J'étais étonnée. _Mon _bébé ne pouvait pas me faire du mal. C'est sûrement qu'il s'étirait. Oui, ce devait être ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, c'était forcément involontaire. Je vis le visage d'Edward…Il grogna…Il avait l'air mi-dégouté, mi-furieux. Je m'énervai.

C'est quoi ton problème exactement ???

Oh…C'est juste que tu es en adoration devant cette chose qui te tue. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Pff… Tu m'énerves parfois…Et comment oses-tu appeler notre bébé « cette chose » !!?

Il ne répondit pas. Il partit. Carlisle s'occupa de moi et je ne sentais plus la douleur dans ma côte. Soudain, Alice poussa un cri. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et Jasper apparut à côté d'elle en moins d'une seconde.

Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? Dit-il

C'est…Je…Ils arrivent…Les…Volturi.

Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Jane, Alec et les Rois. Dans deux jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour vérifier si Bella…si on l'a transformée…

Je vois, dit Carlisle. Ils sont cinq…nous sommes sept…si jamais ça tourne mal, on aura l'avantage du nombre…Enfin, le problème est : Qu'allons-nous faire de Bella ?

Je…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? demandai-je.

Jane, Alec, Aro, Caïus et Marcus arrivent dans deux jours et on pense que c'est pour voir si on t'a transformée.

Oui, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait…alors, on fait quoi ?

On ne sait pas encore. Dit Carlisle.

Au fait, dit Esmé, quelqu'un sait où est parti Edward ?

Euh…Non, mais il était furieux.

Quand Edward est furieux, dit Rosalie, il a tendance à faire n'importe quoi…En fait, il fait toujours n'importe quoi.

Rose, dis-je, s'il te plaît…

Quoi, je ne fait que dire la vérité !

Euh…vous allez le chercher ?

Oui, dit Carlisle, je reviens tout de suite.

Espérons qu'il n'a tué personne. On ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Bella soit pris au piège par Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose…C'est bon…

**POV. Edward**

Je courais dans la forêt. C'est bon pour se défouler. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Carlisle ? Que vient-il faire ici ? Je me retournai ; oui, c'était bien lui. Je crois qu'il est venu me chercher. Rose a encore répandu son venin. Et Alice a eu une vision concernant Bella. Les Volturi ? A Forks ??? Ils viennent pour Bella ? Mais à leurs yeux, ce n'est qu'une humaine ! Je ne comprends pas.

Carlisle :: _On pense que c'est pour voir si Bella a été transformée._

Ah, Je vois. Ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, ils vont sûrement vouloir se battre. Comme ils ne sont que cinq, on devrait pouvoir les battre. Sauf avec les talents de Jane et d'Alec. Et le fait que les rois ont 3000 ans d'expérience, mais oui, on devrait pouvoir les battre sans aucun problème. En attendant, j'allai retrouver ma femme et j'allai aussi parler à Alice. Et ensuite, j'irai voir Jasper et Emmett. On allait devoir s'entraîner…J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne viennent pas pour Bella…J'entendis alors les pensées d'Alice :

_Ed', je…j'ai eu une autre vision. Ils arrivent demain…Et cette fois, j'ai vu que c'était pour…pour Bella si elle n'est pas transformée, ils…ils la tueront…_


	4. Volturi

_Je tenais à m'excuser du retard. J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous a plu…Et je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews. Bon, j'espère que le chapitre 4 vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à mettre des reviews !!! Bisouuus_

**Chapitre 4 : Renesmée**

**POV. Edward**

Alice :: _Ed', je…j'ai eu une autre vision. Ils arrivent demain…Et cette fois, j'ai vu que c'était pour…pour Bella si elle n'est pas transformée, ils…ils la tueront…_

Quoi ? NON !!! hurlai-je. Carlisle !!!

Oui, Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai eu une vision, ils arrivent demain pour Bella. Si elle n'est pas transformée, ils la tueront !

Je vois, nous allons donc devoir nous battre…Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Non, non, non…Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, criai-je.

Ed…Edward… ? dit Bella. Ils viennent pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Ils veulent me tuer ??

Je…ou…oui.

Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, je ne suis qu'une humaine…

Tu es FOLLE ???

Non mais elle a du péter un plomb ! C'est pas étonnant, si elle ne s'est pas enfuie en hurlant en apprenant que j'étais un vampire, alors tout est possible… Mais je pensais quand même qu'elle aurait plus de réaction quand on lui dirait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir… En attendant, il faut que je la raisonne.

Bella, viens, dis-je en la prenant par la main.

Où va-t-on ?

Dans le jardin.

OK.

Nous arrivâmes dans le jardin main dans la main. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et malgré le fait que je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées, je pus lire la question dans ses yeux, ses magnifique yeux chocolat : Vous ne pouvez rien faire, pas vrai ?

Bella, je…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, c'est pourquoi je vais te dire la vérité : ils arrivent demain dans le but de te tuer et…

Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les en empêcher, termina-t-elle.

Je…oui, avouai-je.

Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Pas plus que moi.

**POV. Bella**

Mourir. J'allai mourir. Edward m'avait emmenée dans le jardin et l'avait confirmé, sans avoir peur de m'effrayer, pour une fois…

Je t'aime, dis-je.

Pas plus que moi, répondit-il.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassai comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Quand nous nous séparâmes, ses yeux étaient froids et morts, comme quand James m'avait traquée. Ce souvenir me fit frissonner et penser que ce qui m'attendait demain était bien pire, puisque jamais plus je ne verrai Edward ni aucun autre Cullen, et que jamais je ne verrai mon enfant. En fait, il allait mourir avec moi… J'eus un hoquet horrifié à cette pensée. Quelqu'un m'attrapa par les épaules et en me tournant, je vis que c'était Alice.

Bella ?? ça ne va pas ?

Si, ça va, merci Alice.

Tu es sûre ?

Oui, oui, je…je vais bien mais je suis un peu perturbé à l'idée que je vais mourir demain, tu vois ?

Non.

Non quoi ??

Non, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Tu as toi-même vu les Volturi venir demain ? A moins qu'ils aient annulé ?

Non, ils viennent toujours, simplement je viens de te voir en vampire. Edward était avec toi. Il t'a donné quelque chose à tenir et la ma vision s'est brouillée, mais pas parce que tu es morte, sinon je l'aurais vu. A cause de ce que tu tiens…Je me demande ce que c'est.

P…Pardon ?dis-je, abasourdie. Je…Edward ?

Oui, Bella qu'as-tu ?

Tu peux lire les pensées d'Alice…

Il fronça les sourcils, puis s'exécuta. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage. De la stupeur, une légère amertume quand il vit que j'étais un vampire mais très peu visible à côté de la joie qui faisait rayonner son visage d'Apollon. Je souris à mon tour quand il me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa et court instant, je crus qu'il était devenu fou. Je me rendis compte qu'en effet, il était fou…fou de bonheur. Alice nous fit remarquer que sa vision n'était que provisoire, ce qui, bizarrement, n'entacha pas la joie d'Edward. C'est alors que les autres Cullen arrivèrent et demandèrent à Edward la raison de son état, sachant que les vampires ne pouvaient pas absorber d'alcool ou de drogues… (NdlA : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)En tout cas, ce fut moi qui répondis

Eh bien, en fait, Alice vient d'avoir une vision où je suis un vampire. Edward me donne quelque chose, et là, sa vision se trouble.

Etrange… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Alice ? demanda Carlisle.

Non…Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je viens d'avoir cette vision de nouveau. La même. Ça eut pour effet de renforcer la folie d'Edward.

C'est génial ! dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

EDWARD !!! Hurlai-je. STOP !!!

Quoi ???

Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

Je…bon ok.

Merci.

***

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, car le peu de temps où je réussis à sommeiller, je fis des cauchemars à glacer le sang. Au beau milieu de la nuit, je poussai un hurlement strident et me réveillai en sueur. Après ça, je ne parvins pas à me rendormir. Je me calmai un peu quand Edward me prit dans ses bras. Je passai le reste de la nuit blotti contre lui.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, j'étais tellement mal que j'en avais envie de vomir. Mais la joie folle d'Edward (Ndla : folle, c'est le mot XD) n'était pas retombée. Seule Rosalie semblait anxieuse à vrai dire. Sûrement pour le bébé… D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était passé à ma 2e priorité… Si je survivais à l'attaque des Volturi, je ne laisserai plus une chose pareille arriver.

***

Ça y est, ils sont là. Ils ne sont que cinq, mais ils ont l'air bien plus puissant que les Cullen. Je me demandai où était Renata. Carlisle prit la parole en premier.

Que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite, cher ami ?

Carlisle, ne prétends pas que tu ne le sais pas, cracha Caïus.

Mon frère, ne nous énervons pas, dit calmement Aro. Cependant, Carlisle, il est vrai que tu connais l'objet de notre visite, n'est-ce pas ? Cette charmante Alice te l'aura sûrement dit… Tu sais que nous sommes là pour Bella.

J'étais littéralement pétrifiée. Je ne pus même pas ouvrir la bouche. Edward ce plaça devant moi, et Rosalie émit une sorte de feulement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Aro de sourire et Marcus de…s'ennuyer… comme toujours… Caïus , lui, avait un sourire sadique.

Comme nous pouvons le remarquer, la fille est toujours vivante…Elle représente donc un danger pour notre communauté. Elle doit être réduite au silence.

Non. Dit simplement Edward

Nous ne te demandons pas ta permission, mon jeune ami, répondit Caïus.

Je sais, dit mon Adonis, simplement, je vous dis que nous ne vous laisserons pas faire.

C'est alors que, sur un signal que je ne captai pas il se jeta sur moi pendant que Jane administra à Edward le pauvre sort qu'elle réservait à tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Alice se pencha vers lui et cria « Arrêtez ! » pendant que mon amour se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Ce fût tout ce que je vis, car l'instant d'après, quelqu'un ( Caïus ?) me mordit le cou. Je sentis alors une douleur cuisante se répendre dans tout mon corps, mais je sentais aussi je sang couler de la plaie béante. Ça me sembla durer des heures…Puis je sentis deux bras froids m'attraper. Pas ceux d'Edward j'en étais sûre…Carlisle ?? J'espère…


	5. Premières impressions

**Chapitre 5 : Premières impressions.**

**POV Carlisle**

Bella est dans un bel état… On a pu sauver le bébé, sa petite fille mais je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse la sauver, elle. Rose s'est déjà approprié Renesmée, alors qu'elle vient de naître… Bella n'aurait pas apprécié, mais je doute que Rosalie y fasse attention…Alice voit toujours Bella mais ça ne suffit plus à rassurer mon pauvre fils. Enfin, espérons.

**POV Bella**

J'entends tout. Absolument tout, mais je ne vois rien. Pourquoi ?? Et pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ? Où est Edward ??

Je suis dans une salle blanche, si blanche que l'on a l'impression que les murs émettent de la lumière. Je me retourne, j'aperçois la porte de cette fameuse salle. C'est bizarre, je vois bien mieux qu'avant. J'entends une voix, qui me dit de rester avec « nous » qui est « nous » ?? Eh mais…Cette voix…Ce n'est pas Edward c'est…Carlisle ! Pourquoi il veut que je reste avec les Cullen ?? Je n'ai pas l'intention de les quitter ! Tout me revient d'un coup. Je suis en train de mourir. Et Edward ?? Et mon bébé ?? Si je meurs, il meurt aussi ! Il faut que je m'en sorte !

Ça y est, j'ai atteint cette fichue porte ! Je l'ouvre. C'est un…un jardin. Je me retourne, et vois l'énorme maison dans laquelle j'étais. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le jardin. C'est dingue, toute cette lumière ! J'en cherche la source, mais ne trouve aucun soleil. Je continue d'entendre des voix. Alice, cette fois. Elle rassure Edward. J'entends aussi Rose et Jasper qui…eh bien il gémit. Je dois sortit de cet endroit ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis !!!

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait deux jours, trois dans quelques heures, que Bella était sur ce lit. Etrangement, ce n'était pas la douleur qui ce lisait le plus mais une concentration énorme ainsi que la volonté…de s'en sortir sûrement. Mais malgré tout, je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir, de la transformer en monstre et de la mettre systématiquement en danger. J'étais parti chasser toute une journée sans que cela m'apaise. Voir ma fille m'avait un peu calmé. Surtout quand j'ai vu ses grands yeux chocolats, ceux de Bella, me regarder. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue et elle m'a souri mentalement. Elle aura tout le caractère de ma Bella, j'en suis sûr ! Ce qui m'a déplu, c'est que Rose agissait comme sa mère. Bella n'est pas encore morte ! Quand elle se réveillera, l'attitude de Rosalie va lui déplaire…

**POV Rosalie**

Renesmée. Elle est magnifique. J'ai fait la promesse à Bella de m'occuper d'elle. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée, je m'occuperai de Renesmée comme de ma fille ! Je sais bien que ça leur déplaît à tous, surtout à Edward, mais en attendant, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et quand sa mère se réveillera, elle s'occupera de sa fille. Pauvre Bella… Espérons qu'elle s'en sorte…

**POV Bella**

Bon, je suis toujours dans ce fichu jardin ! Comment on sort de ce truc !? J'en peux plus !!

Soudain, une douleur subite me coupe le souffle et me fait tomber. Je ne peux plus me relever. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?? Je ne peux plus respirer, le sang me monte à la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Sauf…Sauf quand James m'a mordue… Je pousse un hurlement qui se termine en gargouillement. Du sang coule de ma bouche et je m'évanouis.

**POV Carlisle**

Bella va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. Elle n'a crié qu'une fois. Mais c'était un hurlement si puissant que toute la maison a tremblé. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

**POV Bella**

Je n'ai plus mal.

Je sens une main qui tient la mienne. Edward ? Non, sa main n'est pas aussi chaude. Je serre cette main et la sens me serrer en retour. Bon, visiblement, je peux bouger… J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Je vois chaque minuscule grain de poussière qui flotte au-dessus de moi. Je suis chez…les Cullen. Je me tourne et m'aperçois que c'est bel et bien Edward qui me tient la main. Je lui saute au cou. Il recule sous le choc. Quelqu'un rit. Je me retourne : Emmett. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents, Carlisle est soulagée, Esmée attendrie et Jasper…méfiant. Je distingue parfaitement chaque cicatrice argentée sur sa peau. Seule Rosalie manque à l'appel. Je leurs souris. Edward me tient toujours aussi fort la main. Je m'exprime alors pour la première fois

Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais ?

Hum…oui désolé.

Il me lâche la main, ce qui fait grogner Jasper. Edward dit :

C'est bon, Jazz' elle ne fera rien.

Je ne ferai pas QUOI ???

Jasper répond.

Tu n'attaqueras personne.

Et pourquoi j'attaquerai quelqu'un ?

Enfin, Bella, dit-il, tu es une nouvelle-née ! Tu es sensée être assoiffée et ne penser qu'à t'abreuver du sang de quelqu'un !

Ah. Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas.

Hmpf. Si tu le dis

Pour la première fois, je lève la tête vers eux. Je vois alors l'étonnement se peindre sur tous leurs visages, sauf sur celui d'Alice. Edward, lui était amusé.

Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ENCORE ???

Je… dit Jasper, tu…tes yeux !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?

Alice m'amène un miroir. Je vois me vois pour la première fois. Mon reflet paraît étonné. J'ai toujours les cheveux châtain foncé, à part le fait que je sois beaucoup plus belle et pâle, rien n'a changé sauf mes yeux, dorés. Je recule d'un pas, stupéfaite.

Mes yeux ne sont pas sensés être rouges ?

Si…répondis Carlisle… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire…Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Tous les nouveau-nés ont les yeux rouges…Je ne comprends pas… On devrait essayer de lui donner du sang en pochette, non ?

Bonne idée, répondit-Alice avec un sourire en coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance, celle là encore ? Le temps que je me pose la question, Alice avait déjà amené une pochette de sang. Elle me la tendit. Je la humai, fis une grimace, grognai et la lui rendis.

Non, merci, dis-je.

Je sais, dit-elle, tandis que Jasper se décrochait la mâchoire.

QUOI ??

Tu viens de…de refuser du sang humain. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aie pas bu ? dit Carlisle

Je ne sais pas, ça ne sent pas très bon.

Comment ça ?

Je ne sais pas, répétai-je. C'est comme un plat qui a une mauvaise odeur, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que je n'aime pas ça.

Je…Je vois, dit-il, l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voit pas du tout.

C'est alors qu'Edward se manifesta.

Bon, dans ce cas, Bella peut aller voir Nessie.

Nessie ? dis-je.

Oui, ou Renesmée si tu préfères

Ah. Oui !!! Je veux la voir.

Bien.

Edward me prit la main et nous descendîmes. Rose était assise sur le canapé et nous tournai le dos. En nous entendant arriver, c'est là que je la vis. Renesmée. Ma fille. Elle était MAGNIFIQUE. Les yeux chocolats, comme moi quand j'étais humaine et les cheveux cuivrés, comme Edward. Elle avait les joues un peu roses, cependant plus pâles que celles d'un humain. Elle me sourit et je pus apercevoir ses dents pointues. Je lui rendis son sourire et la pris dans mes bras, sachant que tous les Cullen nous regardaient. Une fois qu'elle fut dans mes bras, je la serrai, puis la laissant respirer, relâchai ma prise. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et je me vis, allongée sur mon lit, pendant ma transformation, visiblement. Je lui souris encore plus quand Edward m'apprit que c'est elle qui m'avait montré ça. Je lui donnai Renesmée et serrai Rose dans mes bras en murmurant un simple « Merci ! ». Ce à quoi elle répondit en disant « Je me suis dit que tu préférerai voir ta fille en bonne santé. ». Soudain, Emmett dit

Bon, Bella, il serait temps de voir toute l'étendue de tes capacités.

Nous sortîmes et courûmes en direction du terrain de base-ball. Nous allions voir de quoi j'étais capable.


	6. Nooooooteuh

Petite lectrice cachée derrière ton écran,

_Suite à une petite erreur de ma part, le chapitre 4 est intitulé « _Renesmée_ » Je m'en excuse. En fait, ce chapitre était au départ celui où Renesmée naissait. Mais étant extrêmement cruelle et ayant remarqué qu'il était trop long, j'ai changé l'histoire sans changer le titre… Encore désolée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon chapitre 5,_

_Votre Machiavélique et dévouée_

_Bellalala…_

_P.S. : Le chapitre 5 à été coupé en deux…Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un… _


End file.
